The invention relates generally to systems and methods (collectively the “system”) for providing information to travelers. More specifically, the system provides “point of interest” information to travelers.
Business travelers, vacationers, and other types of travelers (collectively “travelers”) often miss opportunities to visit nearby “points of interest” on their journeys. Even in circumstances where a traveler sees a road sign pointing out a particular “point of interest” the traveler is often unable to obtain additional information without actually visiting the “point of interest.” The risk that the “point of interest” may ultimately be closed, too expensive, not of interest, or otherwise undesirable will often dissuade the traveler from risking the investment of time and effort to visit. The inability of travelers to obtain the information they desire negatively impacts the various businesses, communities, organizations, and other entities that benefit from travelers visiting “points of interest.”
The challenge of information access is compounded by the adverse impact of “noise” e.g. voluminous amounts of information that are not of interest to the particular traveler. It is often difficult for travelers to access detailed information about “points of interest” in a timely manner without also sifting through a voluminous amount of information that is not of interest.
It would be desirable to provide travelers with more effective mechanisms and methods for drilling down to detailed information that is of interest, while simultaneously more effectively allowing travelers to filter out information that is not of interest. The prior art does not appear to teach or even suggest such a system or method.